This invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuous production of essentially flat, shaped parts of thin metallic sheet, particularly those with glassy (amorphous) molecular structure, by depositing molten metal onto the moving surface of a chill body provided with raised or lowered domains corresponding in outline to that of the desired shaped parts by forcing the metal through a slotted nozzle located in close proximity to the surface of the chill body.
The process and apparatus of the present invention are similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571. These, however, employ a chill body having an essentially flat chill surface, and consequently produce an essentially flat strip product. Pertinent portions of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571 are hereby incorporated by reference.